Give me your love
by Midorima Ryouta
Summary: Nash menjadikan Mayuzumi pelarian karena ia ditinggalkan oleh Akashi dengan alasan ia terlalu kasar dan brengsek sementara Mayuzumi menjadikan Nash pelarian karena Nijimura meninggalkannya dengan alasan ia terlalu membosankan. Tapi bagaimana jika perlahan perasaan Mayuzumi mulai berubah? Bagaimana jika Mayuzumi pada akhirnya jatuh pada pesona Nash? Bad summary


Perhatian bagi yang baca pakai hp ubah ke mode dekstop atau tablet dulu biar nggak kepotong bacanya...

Give me your love

Rating : T

Pair : Nash x Mayuzumi, Nijimura x Mayuzumi,slight Nash x Akashi.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Awalnya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pelarian semata.Nash menjadikan Mayuzumi pelarian karena mantan kekasihnya,Akashi Seijuro,benci dengan sifat brengseknya sementara Mayuzumi sendiri menjadikan Nash pelarian karena Nijimura memutuskannya dengan alasan Mayuzumi terlalu membosankan.Yah awalnya memang begitu tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Mayuzumi perlahan mulai jatuh pada pesona Nash Gold Jr.

Saat ini Mayuzumi berada di rumah Nash.Pemuda Amerika itu memutuskan untuk membeli rumah dan tinggal di Jepang sementara temannya yang lain kembali ke negara asal mereka.Silver dan Allen awalnya kurang setuju dengan keputusan Nash tapi akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menurut.Melarang pun tidak ada gunanya bukan?

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengotori lantai dan meja? Aku lelah harus membersihkannya delapan kali."

Mayuzumi berujar pada Nash yang kini duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki diangkat keatas meja.Disana juga ada cola dan seafood pizza yang merupakan makanan kesukaan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tugasmu memang untuk membersihkannya bukan?"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat untuk sesaat.Dari kemarin aku sudah membersihkan seluruh ruangan,bahkan aku menguras kolam renang dan kolam ikanmu."

Nada suara dan wajah Mayuzumi tetap datar saat mengatakannya namun Nash tau pemuda bermuka tembok itu tengah kesal saat ini.

"Baiklah baik kau boleh istirahat tapi ingat nanti kau lakukan kembali tugasmu,atau kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Ancaman Nash bukanlah main-main.Mayuzumi pernah sekali membantah pemuda pirang tersebut dan ia mendapat 'hadiah' di malam hari.Ya mereka melakukan 'itu' tapi hanya atas dasar pemuasan nafsu semata,dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Nash karena saat itu Mayuzumi telah jatuh hati pada pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah aku paham brengsek."

Mayuzumi menurut saja,walaupun ia cinta pada Nash tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak meladeni Nash di ranjang.Permainan Nash kasar dan dipastikan keesokan harinya seluruh tubuh Mayuzumi terasa sakit dan ada 'lukisan cantik' yang menghiasi tubuh pucatnya tersebut.Oleh karena itu ia akan berusaha menuruti kemauan Nash.

"Oi kau mau kemana sialan?"

Nash menarik tangan Mayuzumi yang hendak beranjak hingga Mayuzumi terduduk di pangkuannya.Nash langsung saja menyambar bibir pucat Mayuzumi yang hendak protes itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Istirahatnya disini bukan di kamar,tidurlah."

Nash berujar setelah melepas ciumannya.Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan Mayuzumi yang masih berada di pangkuannya sehingga kini Mayuzumi berada di atas tubuh Nash.

"Tidurlah."

Bahkan sebelum Nash mengucapkannya Mayuzumi sudah tertidur lebih dulu.Terdengar jelas dengkuran Mayuzumi di telinga Nash menandakan pemuda itu benar-benar lelah.

"Terima kasih."

Suara Nash begitu lirih ketika mengatakannya.Katakan ia brengsek,ya dia memang brengsek.Tapi sifat brengseknya itu pun bisa luluh ketika melihat betapa tulusnya pemuda berambut abu itu terhadap dirinya.Ia tetap berada di sisi Nash walaupun dikasari berkali-kali.

Mayuzumi terbangun dari tidurnya.Ia melihat sekelling dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di ranjang.Bukankah ia di ruang tamu kemarin? tapi kenapa ia bisa ada disini sekarang?

Mayuzumi tentu ingat kemarin malam ia membersihkan lantai dan meja di ruang tamu sampai ia minta istirahat dan berakhir tertidur menindih tubuh Nash.Apa Nash yang memindahkannya?

"Ah kau sudah bangun rupanya,cepat mandi sana kita ke kampus barengan."

Nash baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.Mayuzumi sendiri hanya diam dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri,tidak lupa menyamar handuknya terlebih dulu.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di kampus.Biasanya Mayuzumi akan naik kereta jika berangkat ke kampus namun kini si brengsek Nash tumben berbaik hati mau mengajaknya berangkat bersama.Ketika ia bertanya alasannya Nash hanya menjawab 'yah anggap saja upah kerja kerasmu kemarin,kalau bukan karena hal itu jangan harap aku mau melakukannya.'

Terdengar tsundere memang tapi yang namanya Nash Gold Jr mana mungkin mengucapkan 'anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu.'

Kalau Nash benar-benar mengatakan itu kemungkinannya cuma tiga,pertama Nash mabuk,kedua ia salah makan atau ketiga kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

"Chihiro!"

Mayuzumi yang berjalan di depan Nash menghentikan langkahnya ketika nama kecilnya dipanggil.Hanya tiga orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain keluarganya,yaitu Akashi,mantan kekasih Nash lalu Nash sendiri dan mantan Mayuzumi,Nijimura.

"Apa maumu Nijimura?"

Nijimura tersentak ketika Mayuzumi memanggil marganya,bukan lagi Shuuzo melainkan Nijimura.Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berakhir selama setahun namun Nijimura masih belum terbiasa ketika Mayuzumi memanggilnya dengan marga.

"Aku ingin bicara Chihiro."

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Nijimura."

Mayuzumi menundukkan wajahnya.Kini ia memang mencintai Nash namun rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh Nijimura masih membekas sampai saat ini di hatinya.Pemuda berambut hitam itu meninggalkannya saat ia benar-benar menyerahkan segalanya untuk Nijimura,bayangkan betapa sakitnya ia saat itu.

"Chihiro aku minta maaf,tolong dengarkan aku."

Nijimura yang hendak mendekati Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya ketika kini Nash maju kedepan Mayuzumi.Ia menatap nyalang pada Nijimura.

"Hubunganmu dengannya sudah berakhir dan jangan lupakan sekarang Chihiro adalah milikku."

Nash menarik tangan Mayuzumi menjauhi Nijimura,meninggalkan Nijimura yang hanya bisa menggetakan giginya.

"Maafkan aku Chihiro."

TBC

Oke aku akan jelaskan kenapa aku memilih pair NashMayu...

Jadi kemarin aku buat undian dan entah kenapa aku juga nulis NashMayu...lalu aku juga undi genrenya dan aku dapat genre Hurt/Comfortnya dan jadilah cerita ini hehe...

Semoga kalian suka...


End file.
